User blog:Danial6492000/Beat Yo Face: The Crystal Mascara UNTUCKED! - Episode 8: Glamazon 5000
This is Untucked, backstage of the competition to become the Wiki's next sass supreme. This is everything you didn't get to see on the runway. Girl, if you're not watching Untucked, you're getting half the story! ---- safe queens leave the stage and make their way to the Untucked lounge Sin D. Kate: (confessional) ''The critiques I got weren’t the most encouraging… I might just be in the bottom for the first time. '''Maricarmen': (confessional) It’s disappointing to hear the judges expected more from me. I wanna keep doing my best, but it just gets harder and harder. safe queens reach the Untucked lounge and take a seat ---- Backstage Boom-Burum-Boom Shenanigans queens enter the Untucked lounge after being critiqued sit down and have a chat interrupts OzQueen: omg ladiesss���� OzQueen: I was stuck in the bathroom for an hour OzQueen: That’s why I wasn’t making my robot and look OzQueen: It was scary, I saw gingica snorting some… coke������ queens are shocked enters Maricarmen: Gingica what was u doin Gingica: OzQueen… pans to OzQueen Gingica: the white product i snort is none of your buzzyness rucucucu OzQueen: Im here bby Gingica: it may be coke… Gingica: well it is Gingica: but its not !! queens are confused OzQueen: girl we are not supposed to do drugs during the competition Gingica: never said i was, anyways OzQueen wanna join? OzQueen: yes Gingica: YAS i have my bags ready luv OzQueen: yassss coke par-tea!!! and Gingica go to the bathroom camera follows them spot JDQween in one of the bathroom stalls Gingica: what the heck is jdqween doing in the bathroom pans to JDQween rucucucu remains silent and slowly slithers away Gingica: GIRL SHE SNORTING MY COKE WHAT THE F*CK silence OzQueen: omg wtf sounds OzQueen: MA'AM SHE'S SH*TTING Gingica: ozqueen i asked to snort not sh*t your pants �� room starts to stink Gingica: im passing out omg the STANK OzQueen: omg my dog ate Nicki Minaj wings Minaj possesses the bathroom and Super Bass starts playing Minaj starts gibberishing Gingica: take me to school Nicki and OzQueen leave the bathroom Gingica: break a scalp queen Gingica: i locked jdqween in the bathroom with nicki LOL and OzQueen start laughing ---- Nine Elevengendary hosts intervene QOS: As a 9/11 present to you all, we have decided to not take 30 years for an update!! QOS: Happy 9/11 guys OzQueen: yassss 9/11 ball QOS: Stop leaking s4 Sin D.: lipsync song is boom clap by charli Gingica: no its airplanes QOS: It’s actually Blow by Kesha OzQueen: maybe if the plane attendants streamed odd eyed circle and stylish… OzQueen: the plane wouldn't change path if they listened to butterfly Sin D.: well maybe if they stanned 1/3 OzQueen: and make the plane fly like a butterfly Sin D.: maybe if they sang 'idaero' OzQueen: chuu saved the 9/11 victims Sin D.: no it was jinsoul OzQueen: *Go B***h Go! Work This P***y Original B***h Mix* OzQueen: The people’s last words Via: maybe if they streamed rendezvous 18.6y Sin D.: maybe if they streamed see saw their plane wouldn't crash like seesaw OzQueen: Kim lip killed isis OzQueen: modern day god Sin D.: can you believe yeojin ordered the execution of them BEFORE she was born???? OzQueen: had a blast @ c*cklivia park, ������❤️❤️ gives the queens the 5-minute warning Maricarmen and Sin D. practice the lip-sync song as they predict themselves to be in the bottom ---- Back on the runway… Voiceover “'Maricarmen Maestra', Sin D. Kate… I’m sorry my dears but you are up for elimination.” [Maricarmen and Sin D. lipsync for their lives] D. turns around and... After the lipsync… ''Hosts: Sin D. Kate…'' '' '' ---- ''Hosts: Maricarmen Maestra, your masterfulness took this competition to new heights. Now...'' ''Maricarmen: It was a pleasure to be here and I enjoyed and learned a lot here. I'm glad I was able to take part of this competition. '' claps for her ''Maricarmen: Hasta luego Maricarmen!'' ---- heads to the Werk Room and packs her bags Maricarmen: (confessional) It was so amazing to be a part of this and I’m happy the world got to meet Maricarmen. I’ll miss being around my sisters though, for sure. drives off in a van Maricarmen: Saying goodbye con altura! Hasta luego girls! ---- 4 QUEENS REMAIN Category:Blog posts